


Unfinished Business

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Dark Shadows [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom Hunter, Dom/sub, Hunter takes care of Seb, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sebastian is a brat, Spanking, Sub Sebastian, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: In an alternate universe where everyone is born either a Dom, Dub, or Switch, Hunter and Sebastian have developed a comfortable relationship. Comfortable enough for Sebastian to think he can get away with not doing the simple chores asked of him. There’s only one thing for Hunter to do: put his bratty Submissive back into his proper place.Based off a scene from a group Discord RP I run. I was Sebastian and one of my friends was Hunter. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Dark Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off a group Discord RP I’m running. I played Sebastian and a friend of mine played Hunter. 
> 
> I may post more works from this universe if you guys want it. I’d like to post some Klaine scenes for sure soon.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy guys! :)

Hunter was _tired._ He asked for few things in life, but one of those things was a clean apartment. Sure, he might be a bit anal about _just_ how spotless he wanted things, but he never saw an issue with needing his space in top condition. _He'd_ dealt with cleaning the living room. _He_ made sure their bedroom was maintained, and all he asked of Sebastian was for dishes to be done and the floor to be swept. Well he could practically see the dust particles that graced his tile and the dishes from the night before were still piled up in the sink, and after over a week of pulling teeth to get the other man to do his chores Hunter finally snapped.

"Sebastian, get your ass out here!" he roared, teeth clenching as his hand balled up into a fist and slammed against the counter. He was done with this bullshit. This man would learn some responsibility whether he had to force him or not.

Sebastian let out an audible groan, making a show of picking himself off the couch where he’d been lounging with his phone. “I was comfortable, you know,” he called, walking towards the kitchen as slow as humanly possible. “What can I do for you tonight, _Sir?”_ He asked, with definite sarcasm dripping off each word.

Sebastian was a self proclaimed brat. Even the Training school had trouble with getting him to actually follow instructions. It was a wonder they’d let him graduate the school at all. Hunter had _known_ he was a brat before claiming him. Sebastian had made sure he knew. So he didn’t understand why Hunter was so surprised all the time whenever he didn’t do what he was told. Which was most of the time.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, going back to playing Candy Crush on his phone as he waited for Hunter to say anything even remotely interesting.

That damned phone would be the bane of Hunter’s existence. It seemed sometimes like the other cared much more about it than anything Hunter had to say... well, frankly sometimes was putting things _very_ lightly. Without a care to what Sebastian may or may not be doing Hunter reached across the counter and snatched it right out of Sebastian's hand, sliding it into his front pocket and gesturing towards the dishes. "Dishes. Now," he commanded to the other, voice stern enough to make anyone _but_ Sebastian keel to his words apparently. "Any backtalk and you're over my knee."

“Hey!” Sebastian huffed, glaring angrily at the other man. “I was almost past level 75 and now you just ruined my high score!” He glanced towards the dishes, completely unbothered by Hunter’s tone. “Oh. Those. I’ll get to them eventually. Maybe next week or something.” He shrugged before glancing back at Hunter. “That all you needed? I’d like to go back to my Candy Crush game now, if you don’t _mind.”_

 _Next week._ Those words were almost enough to put Hunter into another anger fit, but instead of such he simply gritted his teeth to keep the yelling he was on the brink of at bay. In one smooth move Hunter reached out and grabbed a hold of Sebastian, pinning the man's arms behind his back and forcibly shoving him towards the sink. As the man's stomach hit the granite Hunter's lips moved to his ear, tightening his grip on the other. "Not going to tell you again," he hissed into the man's ear, slightly shifting the angle of Sebastian's arm to send a shock of pain through him. "Dishes."

Sebastian let out a surprised gasp as Hunter slammed him against the sink counter, gritting his teeth at the shockwave of pain. He didn’t cry out though. Being with someone like Hunter meant you had to have a pretty high threshold for pain. Especially with Sebastian’s habit of almost never following instructions. And besides. Sebastian was a fan of pain.

He paused for a minute, considering his options. He _could_ do the dishes. But what fun would that be, really? It excited him, knowing that Hunter would punish him severely if he disobeyed. With a smirk, Sebastian shook his head. “No.” He replied. “No, I don’t think I’ll be doing the dishes tonight, _Sir.”_

God. Sometimes Hunter wondered why he put up with someone like Sebastian. All of his previous subs were the obedient type - far, far from Sebastian's antics. Though Sebastian wasn't aware of how badly he'd screwed himself over here, Hunter knew the guy's phone would be nonexistent until the man finally did the singular chore he was asked of. "That's it," Hunter growled, yanking Sebastian off the counter and forcibly shoving the man towards their bedroom. He wasn't going to tolerate the other being as indignant as he was, and even though the punishment was likely exactly what the other was vying for, he'd still bestow it.

Sebastian allowed Hunter to shove him into their bedroom, biting back the moan of pleasure threatening to come out as they reached the bedroom. “I’m just _quaking_ in my shoes, Sir,” he said, the smirk still on his face as he glanced back at his Dom.

Considering just how indignant his submissive was being, Hunter was struggling to keep himself in check. Sebastian was grating on his last nerves and, regardless of whether or not the man wanted to, he was _going_ to do those dishes. As soon as they neared close enough to it Hunter tossed the other down on their bed, leaving him there while he fished through their things to grab two sets of cuffs and a paddle. "I've had it up to _here_ ," Hunter started, real anger in his voice. Though there were some forms of disobedience he could tolerate, giving him a messy living space was not one of them. He clicked the cuffs around the boy's wrists and locked the guy's arms behind his back, cuffing the boy's feet as well. "With you dirtying up my apartment."

Sebastian fell onto the bed with a soft ‘oof,’ smirk growing when he saw the cuffs and paddle coming out. “You know Sir, if you wanted the apartment clean, maybe you should just do it yourself,” he said with a light laugh as his Dom cuffed him.

 _Rrrrip._ In Hunter's anger those jeans the other were wearing split right down the seams, tearing off the man as Hunter discarded the fabric. If Sebastian liked them, oh well, that'd be another punishment for being such a little shit. He yanked the other's underwear down to his ankles and landed a hard _smack_ on the boy's cheeks with the paddle, force a bit more than he'd usually give though he knew Sebastian could handle it. "I clean the bedroom-" _Smack._ "The bathroom-" _Smack._ "The living room-" _Smack._ "I ask you to do one _fucking_ thing, and you can't even do that."

Sebastian gasped at the pain and rough treatment, feeling his cock twitch at the thuddy pain. “Well, actually,” he corrected, trying not to moan as more smacks landed on his bare ass. “I _could,_ I just don’t want to. You see the difference?”

"Do I look like I give a _fuck_ about what you want?" Hunter snarled, rearing his arm back and bringing the paddle down on the guy's ass for a fifth time. That one would definitely leave a mark afterwards, - one that would make it quite difficult for Sebastian to sit down for a few days. "Not everything is about your smug ass."

This time, Sebastian did moan, raising his ass in preparation for another smack. “Aww, but I thought you liked my ass, _Daddy,”_ He replied, that shit-eating grin back on his face now as he taunted his Dom.

Sebastian was enjoying this far too much for Hunter's taste. Usually he'd be into how much Sebastian seemed to get off on him treating him like a ragdoll, but this punishment was serious. This punishment was something Sebastian would need to remember, and not just use as a way to get his rocks off. So, against all instincts Hunter set the paddle down and went back to their closet, pulling out one of Sebastian's _least favorite_ toys - a cock cage. "You're actually going to learn a lesson for once in your life," Hunter growled to the man, slipping the cage onto his sub's swelling member.

Sebastian waited for another smack. But when he heard the sound of the paddle being put down, he turned, watching first in curiosity and then utter disgust as Hunter pulled out the cock cage. “Oh, come on now,” he pleaded, tone suddenly changing as he realized what was happening. “It doesn’t have to be this way, Sir.” Sebastian knew from experience that once the cage was on, Hunter wouldn’t take it off until Sebastian had done exactly as he was told.

“Okay, fine, look, take off the cuffs and I’ll go do all those stupid dishes, yeah?” He pleaded, wanting to get the damn cock cage off as soon as possible so he could have some chance at cumming tonight.

Oh, that wasn't how things were going to work. It was Hunter's turn to smirk, that shift in Sebastian's demeanor being like a cool drink of water after a walk through the desert. "We're not done here, _darling_ ," Hunter drawled to the other man, voice turning sickeningly sweet as he turned Sebastian back over and yanked him up so his ass was pointed straight up for him. He'd get the man begging to cum and _then_ send him out to do the dishes. Soon enough the paddle was back in his hand and he smoothed the other over the swell of his ass, prepping Sebastian for what's to come. "Keep count up to twenty."

“Nonono, wait-“ Sebastian pleaded. “I’m sorry, Sir, I’ll be good from now on. Promise.” That was probably a lie, but Sebastian was willing to say anything he could just to get out of the damn cage.

Instead of landing the paddle on the other's ass Hunter opted for his hand, sharp smack hitting the cheeks before Hunter smoothed it over. "If you don't keep count, I'll just keep going," Hunter stated to the man as his only warning before he started landing hit after hit from the paddle onto the other.

Sebastian let out a soft groan, and sighed, resorting to the fact that he was actually going to have to listen to Hunter this time around.

For one of the few rare times in his life, Sebastian actually followed instructions, counting diligently to twenty with every hard smack. If this was what it would take to get the cage off, then so be it.

It was a nice change of pace, to have Sebastian actually listening to him for once. Hearing the other counting off like a good little sub was music to Hunter's ears, and he almost thought about relenting with the man. As he finished up the paddling, however, he knew he still had a point to make. "Good boy," Hunter said to the other, a phrase scarcely given to Sebastian over the time he'd known him. As the sound of Hunter's zipper undoing fell into the quiet room, however, it seemed Sebastian's _torture_ was just starting.

“Good enough to take the cage off?” Sebastian pleaded again, looking decidedly unhappy with the predicament he was in. Although, it was nice to hear Hunter call him a good boy. It was a rare occurrence since Sebastian constantly pushed limits, but it _did_ happen.

The laugh that fell from Hunter's lips at the boy's pleading was almost cruel, his pants falling to the floor as he ran a hand over the front of his boxer briefs. He moved to grab a bottle of lube out from their closet and coated a few fingers on his way back over to the boy, starting with two inside the man instead of one. "We'll see," Hunter mused, curling his fingers up against the man's prostate.

“But Daddy,” Sebastian whimpered, squirming as Hunter stuck two fingers inside him. He bucked his hips into the fingers, trying to get as much friction as he could in that sweet spot. “You said I was a good boy!”

"You were, _once,_ " Hunter said to the man in front of him, punctuating his words with another press against that bundle of nerves inside of him. "Don't act like that makes up for all the times you test my nerves." A third finger was added inside him after a minute or two, thoroughly spreading the man out to be able to fit his cock inside.

“I said I was _sorry!”_ Sebastian whined again as Hunter added a third finger to stretch him out. “I’ll make it up to you, promise! Just please take off the cage??”

That was when Hunter ignored the other's pleas altogether, pulling his fingers out from the man and slicking up his cock. Instead of addressing any of Sebastian's concerns he pressed himself against the guy's entrance, slowly pushing into him and letting out a moan as he did so. "Still tight for me," Hunter mumbled, impressed considering how often the pair of them got it on.

“Oh fuck! Daddy!” Sebastian whined out, letting out soft mewls of pleasure as he felt his Dom slip inside of him. “Please fuck me, daddy, please,” Sebastian was past the point of caring how needy and desperate he sounded. All that mattered was being fucked senselessly by Hunter and hopefully getting to cum in the end.

Those little whines that slipped from Sebastian's lips spurred the man on, pulling back only to snap into him hard enough to make the bed shake. The pace he set was brutal as he fucked into him, letting out all pent up frustration he had onto the guy. "You're such a fucking brat," Hunter growled, blunt nails digging into Sebastian's hips. "You don't deserve to cum. You deserve being my toy."

“FUCK! Daddy please!” Sebastian pleaded, quivering on the bed in ecstasy as Hunter pounded into him. “Please let me cum, Daddy! I’ll do anything!”

Not a chance. Hunter took hold of the cuffs holding Sebastian's wrists together and yanked the man up, not caring much for the pain the action would cause. With the other's back now against his chest he sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder, all but using him as he fucked into him. _He'd_ be the one cumming, not Sebastian.

Sebastian moaned as Hunter yanked him up, the pain only succeeding in turning him on even more than he already was. The scream he let out as Hunter bit into his shoulder more than likely disturbed the neighbors next door. Then again, Sebastian and Hunter went pretty hard quite often, so the neighbors should really have been used to this by now.

It didn't take much longer until Hunter was spilling inside of the other man, teeth sinking further into Sebastian's shoulder and threatening to break skin. He'd definitely have a nice teeth mark there. After his release Hunter let the other fall back onto the bed, moving to the closet and getting a buttplug out from there in order to keep his cum inside the other man. Slipping it into Sebastian, he had something else in his other hand that he kept behind his back from him. "Now you're going to keep being a good boy for me, and do those dishes," Hunter stated to the man, using his free hand to unlock the two pairs of cuffs and let Sebastian go.

Sebastian let out another scream as Hunter bit into his shoulder even harder. When the other man let him go, he fell back onto the bed, almost completely in sub space now as Hunter put in a plug.

He was so horny that he’d forgotten the whole reason he was in this situation in the first place. When Hunter mentioned the dishes, he simply nodded, replying with a slurred out, “Yes Sir,” before managing to pick himself off the bed and stagger off into the kitchen in an almost dreamlike state to start on the dishes at last.

Hunter made his way out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen, wanting to make sure his submissive did in fact do what he was told. Considering the state the man was in at the moment, however, he was fairly certain he'd get what he asked. Keeping one hand firmly behind his back he sat at the counter, expectantly waiting for Sebastian to get to his chore.

Sebastian immediately began to do the dishes, though it took some time, given how out of it he was. But he slowly got them all finished over a fifteen minute period. And when he was finally done, he sunk onto all fours, crawling his way over to his Dom with a look of absolute desperation in his eyes. “Please Sir,” he pleaded. “Can I cum now?”

While the other was busy with his dishes Hunter teased his fingers around the remote in his hand, thumb teasing with the dial. As he neared the end of his chore Hunter's lips turned up into a smirk, wanting to get as much bang for his buck as he could. "I think you need to sweep the floor too, _darling_ ," Hunter damn near purred, eyes falling on his crawling lover as he ticked the dial up to a seven. Hunter hadn't just put any plug in Sebastian - he'd opted for a _vibrating_ one.

Sebastian keeled over, sobbing from just how good-and how painful-it felt. “FUCK! Sir, _please!”_ he begged, Tears streaming down his cheeks as the vibrating butt plug hit him in that special spot again and again.

As Hunter saw those tears start streaming down Sebastian's face, the boy managed to get a touch of sympathy out of him. Hunter reached down to brush a hand through the boy's hair, a partly soothing gesture for him. "Sweep the floor, and I'll let you cum," he said to him, though he didn't bother to turn the toy down.

Sebastian tried. He really did. He didn’t want to have to safeword. He could take it. Using the counter to help balance him, he managed to get into a upright position before having to double over the counter again at the intensity of the toy. He tried to straighten himself up again. The broom and dust pan were just a few feet away. He could do this...

But as soon as he took the first step, he was crying out again, and he knew that this time he wouldn’t be able to do it. “R-red!” He whimpered, the tears falling faster and faster now as he waited for any form of relief from his Dom.

The second Sebastian let out that word Hunter's demeanor changed, the toy flicking off in seconds and his arms wrapped around the other's waist. "Hey. I've got you, alright?" Hunter mumbled in the man's ear, hands working to get the cage off Sebastian. Rarely did the man ever use his safeword, so whenever he did Hunter knew he pushed the guy way too far. Delicate kisses were pressed along the other man's neck as he worked to soothe him, discarding the cage on the counter as he held the man close.

“‘M sorry,” Sebastian whimpered. “I thought I could do it but it hurt so _fucking_ much.” He clung on tightly to Hunter, trying to catch his breath and stop fucking crying already. He still couldn’t believe he’d safeworded. It had been a while since he had.

Hunter immediately shushed the man, resting a hand over Sebastian's mouth to keep the guy from speaking further. "Don't _ever_ apologize to me," Hunter said sternly. Hunter refused to let any sub of his feel guilty for safewording, especially since he didn't know limits at times. His other hand went to work over his lover's cock, aiming to give him the release he desired. "You were good for me, darling. Don't kick yourself," he mumbled, voice much softer than its usual tone.

“Thank you, Sir,” Sebastian murmured, relaxing into Hunter and letting the other man take care of him the way he always did. “Love you, Daddy.” He let out a soft moan as Hunter worked his aching cock. It didn’t take long to get Sebastian to the edge. “Fuck! S-Sir, can I cum?” He pleaded, knowing he was close.

"Love you too," Hunter answered back with zero hesitation, nose nuzzling against the other's jawline. He knew he'd likely asked a bit too much of the other and went a bit too far, and he knew after all this Sebastian desperately needed a release. "Go ahead, I want to see you," Hunter said to the other male, eyes falling down to the man's cock as he worked him over.

“Yes Sir,” Sebastian replied, letting out a moan as he was finally, _finally_ able to have his release. He came. Hard, and with a cry of pleasure as he gripped on tightly to his Dom. “Shit,” he panted out, riding out his orgasm before finally collapsing into his Dom’s arms.

Hunter made sure to keep a good hold on Sebastian when he came, bracing him and making sure that he didn't collapse onto the floor. Thankfully the two of them were close enough to the paper towels for Hunter to clean his hand and Sebastian's chest up quickly, tossing it in the wastebasket. He then picked the other man up easily bridal style and made his way over to the living room, intending on making sure Sebastian was okay.

“Don’t need to be carried,” Sebastian muttered out. “‘M fine. I can walk...” Though he certainly didn’t sound at all like he could do anything other than flop like a limp fish all around the apartment.

As Hunter sat down on the couch he kept Sebastian in his lap, hand carding through the other's hair as he looked down at him. "Are you alright?" he asked the other male, the most important thing in the moment being that he didn't end up hurting the other. He slowly pulled the plug out from Sebastian and set it on the coffee table, afterwards smoothing a hand over the reddened marks on Sebastian's ass.

“Mhm, fine,” Sebastian replied, sounding completely spent and exhausted as he latched onto Hunter like a koala. “Feel like I could sleep for a few years though. Oh. I guess my ass hurts too but I can’t really feel that right now,” he gave a halfhearted shrug.

Hunter cracked a smile at the man, there being a certain something special about seeing Sebastian in this state. Spent, satiated, and definitely teetering in subspace. Strong hands ran over the other's body as he soothed the other, the man's softer side shining bright as he went into aftercare mode. "I'm glad you did the dishes for me," Hunter mumbled to him, wanting to heap the praise on him after pushing him so far.

Sebastian cracked one narrowed eye open, gazing at his Dom. “You didn’t really give me much of a choice,” he muttered out, before allowing a light smirk to grace his features. He had to make sure Hunter remembered that he was still the biggest brat in the house, and that he shouldn’t expect Sebastian to follow the rules all the time.

Hunter gave a roll of his eyes to the other, an affectionate gesture. Despite how often Sebastian seemed to get on his nerves he still had a certain fondness for the man, and moments like these reminded him why he put up with the guy as much as he did. "You do know you _can_ do them without me caging you, right?" Hunter asked with a quirk of the brow, his lips teasing into a smile.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian laughed, leaning into his Dom. They weren’t perfect, Hunter and Sebastian. But they were perfect for each other, and in the end, that was all that mattered to Sebastian.


End file.
